


Five Times That Definitely Led To Alex and Yassen Making Out and One Time That Didn't

by theyre_my_babies



Series: Alex Rider: Five Times Alex and Yassen Were In Love [2]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Author is Heavily in Denial, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyre_my_babies/pseuds/theyre_my_babies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yassen and Alex flirt. And make out. (And then don't.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times That Definitely Led To Alex and Yassen Making Out and One Time That Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> I am a whore for attention.
> 
> (but shh, i'm hiding out here from the Hockey RPF fandom. Don't tell them I'm here.)
> 
> (I dropped by http://generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=9094 for inspiration for this shit. Highly recommended.)

1.

“How are you even alive?” Alex asked as he ran after Yassen across the rooftops of Thimphu, fleeing a bunch of ninjas.

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answers to,” Yassen said cryptically.

They swung down from a roof into what turned out to be a hotel, then snuck through the halls and into a closet, which turned out to be the secret entrance to a secret tunnel. Alex followed Yassen through the tunnel all the way to - a secret underground hideout which involved a closet with supplies, a cot, and _a small aircraft_?

Yassen got in the pilot’s seat of the aircraft and gestured Alex into the other front seat. A few button pushes later, and they were hurtling down a runway that led straight out of a dangerously small hangar door.

Once they were in the air, Yassen sighed.

“They won’t come after us up here,” he said. “They’ll track us, but they won’t move until we do. We’ll land outside Rome, in the meantime.”

“Rome?”

“There’s a nice little strip of country road to land on, and a little coastal village nearby.” Yassen glanced over at Alex. “A secluded, safe place to spend a week or two.”

Alex stared at him, then laughed quietly. “They’re going to hate me,” he said.

Yassen’s lips quirked up. “Let them.”

~~~

2.

“Why does everyone hate you?” Alex wondered as he waltzed into Yassen’s safehouse in Gondar.

Yassen let his book fall from his hands to his face and sighed. “It’s because they hate you and I keep saving your life,” he said wearily, though it was muffled by the book.

“Huh,” Alex said. “You do, don’t you? Is that because of your thing with my dad?”

Yassen groaned and rolled onto his front. “Did you come here to talk about tragic backstory or because you knew I had to lay low for awhile and it would be an excellent opportunity to get me alone and convince me to pander to the whims of your teenage hormones?”

“Actually I didn’t know you were here - I’m hiding out from a madman with a crowbar. But I like that last idea you had,” Alex said, grinning.

“Then get over here and convince me.”

~~~

3.

“Is there some kind of assassin’s convention in town?”

Yassen didn’t turn from his scope. “No, just some very lucrative bounty. More, with you here.”

Alex rolled his eyes and peered out Yassen’s window, trying to guess what the assassin’s mark was.

“Who’d you run into?” Yassen asked.

“CIA asked me to check up on Deathstroke while I was in town visiting Sabina. Is that-?”

“Yes.”

“Do it,” Alex growled.

Yassen took the shot. As the man fell, and panic spread across the ground in waves, Yassen quickly dissembled his rifle and put it back in his briefcase, which he shoved into a convenient vent, and then walked calmly out of the room and into the elevator, followed by Alex.

Three floors down, Alex turned to Yassen.

“I find it very attractive when you kill the bad men,” Alex informed him.

Yassen rolled his eyes. “I don’t know if you’re a saint or a damsel.”

“How about neither one, so you don’t have to worry about protecting my innocence?”

Yassen kept a hand firmly on the ‘door close’ button the rest of the way down.

~~~

4.

“Don’t touch me, you’ve got cat hair,” Yassen hissed, as Alex sidled up to him at a gala in Gotham.

Alex’s eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks. “What? Where?”

“Look at your legs.”

Alex looked as his legs and whined. “I can’t believe they let me out of the country looking like this. I can’t believe they let me in here looking like this!”

Yassen raised an eyebrow. “Would your people have let them not let you in?”

“Well.” Alex smirked a little. “They didn’t actually _let_ me in at all, so. But still, _cat hair_. At a _Wayne Enterprises_ gala. I’d blend in better naked.”

“Talia al Ghul certainly tries to,” Yassen said, watching as the lady in question deliberately ignored Brucie Wayne. “Do you see the offspring? Standing in that corner over there?”

“The ones who are really bad at pretending to like each other for the cameras? Yeah?”

“The one in the red and gold tie, Timothy. He and I have… met. Drop my name - or mention any of a dozen or so criminal organizations - get him to take you into a back room, introduce you to Alfred. They’ll get you cleaned up.”

“Hm.” Alex glanced at Yassen, who was still watching the woman he’d mentioned earlier. “Save a heated moment in a closet for me?”

“After you get cleaned up, I’ll find you on my way to my business meeting,” Yassen promised.

~~~

5.

“Yassen, by the way.”

Yassen blinked as he regained control of the helicopter. “How did you - no, I don’t want to know. What?”

“My cat. His name’s Yassen.” Alex leaned in between Yassen and the copilot’s seat, which was occupied by a mutual acquaintance of theirs. “Ben thinks I’m crazy.”

“Because you are,” Tim muttered below his breath.

“I heard that.”

“Why did you name your cat Yassen?” Yassen asked.

“It was right after that thing in Rome,” Alex said.

Yassen nodded in understanding.

Tim looked briefly at Alex. “I don’t think I want to know,” he decided.

“You don’t.”

Alex dropped his head into the crook of Yassen’s shoulder. “Pay attention to me,” he whined. “I didn’t stowaway on somebody else’s helicopter for you to _ignore me_ , you know.”

Yassen rolled his eyes. “Tim, do you mind?”

“Just keep your clothes on,” Tim groaned.

~~~

And 1.

“The internet clearly states,” began Alex, “and I quote - ‘Yeah, a boyfriend sounds nice, but a supreme enemy you can make out with sometimes in secret sounds a lot more hardcore.’ You’ve got to admit, that’s sexier.”

Yassen rolled his eyes and slid a hand up Alex’s back to his neck, avoiding the kitchen counter.. “Why bother with terminology when clearly no one is ever going to find out about this?”

“We have to have something to tell Tim!” Alex protested.

“Tim doesn’t want to know. Please, Alex, I’m only in London for the afternoon, and only because I’m supposed to be at a weapons drop with Wintergreen. I didn’t come to talk about the internet.”

Alex sighed, faking reluctance when he let Yassen kiss him. “Can we at least not do this in the kitchen?” he murmured.

“Mmmrph?”

Alex laughed. Incomprehensible mumbles, how assassinly. “Yassen stop, Ben’s gonna be home soon-” Alex groaned.

“Alex? Is everything-”

Oh.

Alex’s faced _flamed_.

“Alex,” Ben said, and ooh, that tone meant trouble, “there in a strange man in our kitchen.”

Alex held tightly onto Yassen. “Ben, meet Yassen Gregorovich, my supreme enemy who I sometimes make out with in secret,” Alex said in a very, very quiet voice. “Yassen, meet Ben, my flatmate and sometimes mission partner.”

Yassen and Ben glared at each other for a moment. Eventually, Alex became incredibly uncomfortable.

“You’ve both saved my life,” he said, breaking the silence. “So you’re not allowed to hate each other. Also, my cat is going to be hungry very soon, and if either of you prevent me from feeding him, he will claw your eyes out and I’d really not like that to happen.”

Yassen released him and allowed him to go fill up Yassen (the cat)’s food bowl. When Alex came back, Yassen (his boyfriend, whatever) was gone, and Ben had apparently decided that further explanation was not necessary, instead choosing to grab a glass of lemonade.

“Jason, David, and Reed should be here in around fifteen minutes,” Ben said, hunting for the kale chips. “They’re bringing in my replacement for introductions - real name William, codename Wintergreen.”

Alex blinked. “Huh.”

“What?”

“Just - doesn’t sound like your everyday SAS soldier,” Alex murmured. “Hm.”

**Author's Note:**

> So much shamelessly pickpocketed from Batman/DC. Someday I will manage to post something for that fandom. It is beautiful and awful and I want a Red Hood teddy bear. What even.
> 
> Also: Yassen and Tim are BFFs from like, assassin training and shit with Lady Shiva or something. Yassen was watching Talia because he had business with her. And he thinks that Damian is a little shit, which he is. But he's less of a little shit when Alex comes around, because even though Alex and Tim are friends (sort of; Alex fucking scares Tim tbh) Alex and Damian are _kindred fucking spirits_. Also also: Jason was not at the gala. FORESHADOWING.)


End file.
